Little Miss Akito
by Anim3Luva
Summary: Little Miss Akito stars with Akito having many memories when she was a young girl. She believes that the goal for her to be powerful, is that all powerful rulers must be male. Later on in the chapters, it gets a little angst.
1. Young Memoirs

**Little Miss Akito**

**Chapter 1: Young Memoirs**

**-Sae**

**AN**: Well I never knew I'd be back to write a fanfiction until I looked into my files. It is my pleasure to write a fanfic for those who are interested in my love for Aki-chan! chu chu chu Please love and adore for me as well. :D

**(Aki-chan is only a mere child in this chapter, probably 6 years old )**

Your flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned all the anime in the world. pouts

--------------------------------------------------------Little Miss Akito

I let out a cry for help as I slip on the floor.

"Mama…?" I kept sobbing until Mister Hatori came.

"Akito… You should be careful when you walk by yourself." He looks at me as if I was a fragile little china doll.

I nodded and paced myself back to my room.

It was so quiet… The lovely flowers painted around, I wanted to touched those lovely petals printed on the screen. My legs wandered me off in front of the screen door and I kissed the pretty flowers.

Oh, how I wish they were real…

I sat outside on the wooden boards and gazed upon the lovely birds and my ears twitch as I hear giggling.

It's a girl.

I hopped off the boards and carefully landed on the grass with my bare feet. The kimono I wore fluttered as I ran carefully around the Sohma house and to the front entrance.

My hands pushed open the gates and my eyes lay onto the young girl with short brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She wore an adorable pink dress with a red bow in her hair.

I wish I can wear that dress as well…

She smiled at me, "Hi, what's your name?"

I was overwhelmed by happiness that someone as pretty as she would even speak to me, "…My name is Akito Sohma." My lips formed a little smiled and my cheeks started to warm up.

She responded back with a cheerful tone, "What a pretty name!"

Her voice was sweet as cherries. I blushed shyly, "Thank you…"

"Your kimono is very pretty… Any girl would love to wear it." She was so friendly until I looked down. "What's wrong?" Her voice. Her voice had so much emotion in it.

I gritted my teeth, hard. It hurt so badly, I cried. "I'm sorry… but I'm… a boy."

She gasped… I feel humiliated. Hiding is the worse shame I have always done…

"Really? You're a very pretty boy, Akito-kun!" She sounded so happy. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…"

I looked up, smiling brightly. My cheeks flushed, eyes slightly red, but a smile bright as anything. "Thank you, Miss!"

Hatori came behind me unexpectedly and scolded me, "Akito, you can't be causing any trouble by coming out here by yourself."

I nodded and looked down.

"Akito-kun, bye bye!" That little girl waved goodbye to me with a pleasant smile.

She's so lovely.

Hatori held my small hands and walked me back inside…

And then. The gates closed.

**--------End.Chapter.One--------**

**AN:** Whee Please keep reading, this is only the beginning of Miss Akito. It gets more heavy later on lads. :D chu chu chu I always prefer Fruit Basket fanfics over any others… It's the most comforting for me. Thank you very much.

-Sae


	2. Gorgeous Red Bows

**Little Miss Akito**

**Chapter 2: Gorgeous Red Bows**

**-Sae**

**AN**: I kind of did this story out of fun but if you are reading this, you've made me really happy! Never thought I would type up a story with more than one chapter. In this chapter, Akito isn't her childish, innocent self, she's an adult! shock …:D chu chu chu

Your flames will be used to roast my **AWESOME** marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I still wish I owned all the anime in the world. cries

-------------------------------------------------------Little Miss Akito

My pink lips let out a deep sigh as I lie on the floor in my quiet room.

"…It's so boring here." I say to no one, but myself.

My smooth pale hand moves down in between my legs and I start to touch and rub through this dreadful kimono. I let out a moan as my fingers rubbed softly until I heard footsteps and someone burst into my room. I stopped quickly hoping that this person hadn't notice what I've been doing.

My legs stood up and I snarled at this impotent fool, "Shigure, what business do you have coming in my room without my permission."

He snickered and said to me happily, "Happy birthday, Akito-kun."

I looked down angrily having to remember the day my horrid mother gave birth to me. "Shigure…"

"Akito, I know you hate this day, but since you're growing up, I wanted to take you out shopping like we used to when you were a little gir—"

"STOP IT." My eyes glared hatefully at him as if they were going to rain down tears. I can't keep thinking I'm a pure female… No ruler can be a girl. All powerful rulers must be… male.

Shigure looked at me with a smile and brushed his hand against my cheek, "Akito-kun, think of this as your day off from being a ruler… And come with me to town and I'll buy you whatever you want."

I looked away about to cry but I held it together and spoke, "Get out."

He sighed and walked out.

"I'll be getting dressed… Wait there"

Shigure smiled softly and closed the door.

I put on the usual street attire, a black long sleeve shirt along with black pants. Before I put my pants on, I thought about what I did before I was interrupted and I went to my closet and grabbed a little rotor. I turned it on high and slipped it inside myself. My moans and pants escaped my lips and I calmed down. I put my pants on and placed the remote for the rotor inside my pocket.

When I slid open the door, Shigure was sitting there smirking at me as if he knew one of my dirty secrets… I shrugged it off, "Let's go!"

Shigure laughed and agreed, "Yes, Miss Akito."

He walked me into town and we looked around.

We went into a bakery that Shigure said we must go in and we got some delicious cream puffs. It's been years since I ate these with Shigure…

The next store I chose was the only one that caught my eye.

It was a clothing store just for little girls…

When I went in with Shigure, I noticed he started to look quite sad.

We walked around and I saw clips and such for your hair…

There was a certain one I picked out, a red bow.

I tossed it at Shigure and I told him, "I want that."

He looked at them and smiled, "Alright, Aki-chan."

A young salesgirl came up to us and asked us, "Does this Miss want any help choosing out some clothes?"

Shigure started giggling… "Why yes she does…"

My eyes enraged with fire, he will die once we're out of the store.

The salesgirl pulled onto my arm and led me to a pink dress. I looked at it with a blank stare.

Shigure started to laugh and spoke for me, "Yes, she'll try it on at once." And he covered his mouth to muffle his laughs.

I grabbed the dress that the young girl handed me and I stomped off to the dressing room, "Fine fine…"

I hung up the dress and locked the door. I took off my shirt and when I took off my pants, I remembered that there was a rotor in me. My legs became a bit weak and I leaned my back onto the wall and covered my mouth with my hands. Being in a public place triggered my hormones and I came right there.

It felt wonderful as I panted harshly to the excitement.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Aki-chan, are you done yet?" Shigure asked calmly.

I regain my breath and responded quietly, "Not yet…"

I wiped up with the inside of my shirt and quickly slipped the dress on. There I stood in front of a mirror in a pink dress. I opened the door and walked out to show Shigure.

Shigure didn't laugh or giggle, he smiled and hugged me. "You look darling…"

I told him, "I don't even want it…"

"Really?" He said with a smile, "Miss salesgirl, we'll take it."

I looked at him with happiness in my eyes, "Idiot."

**--------End.Chapter.Two--------**

**AN:** Wow, this came out longer than I thought. But I actually quite liked it. In the next chapter, something naughty happens! Even naughtier than this chapter! LAWL So put your hats on and wait. Thank you for reading… No wonder this fanfic is M+

-Sae


End file.
